


Standing Up

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Contracts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Tie Kink, agreement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: MC decides to stand up to Jumin for Jaehee but ends up striking her own deal with Jumin instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet ANOTHER Jumin fic. I have come to terms with the fact that I am complete Jumin trash. I swear I try to write about the others but my fingers just always want to write about Jumin. I tried to mix it up a bit and make him a bit more snarky than I usually do but that's about the only difference this time around. I can't help my obsession!

Jaehee gave me the signal. It was time to stand up to Jumin Han once and for all. He continued to treat her like a slave and Jaehee couldn’t stand up for herself, so I gladly volunteered. Jaehee had arranged a fake meeting for me with Jumin under the guise of a new investor. He still didn’t really know what I looked like so it was going to be easy enough to get in but once I was in, I wasn’t sure how he would take what I had to say. I wore my smartest looking outfit and headed into the building. I winked at Jaehee and she escorted me over to Jumin’s door. She was nervous too, I could feel it. She gave me a small nod as Jumin asked me to come in.

His office was large and his desk was at the far end of it. He was seated but when he saw me enter, he stood up and walked towards me. I was aware in advance that he was tall but he was much taller than I thought and he flashed me a bright smile which is not what I pictured. I forgot he wasn’t aware of who I was. He was just treating me like a mark. I decided to enjoy this.

“Nice to meet you, Thank you Assistant Kang that will be all.” Jumin dismissed Jaehee and she closed the door quickly. We were alone now. “Please have a seat. Can I get you anything?”

“No thank you.” I felt my nerves start to fade and be replaced with excitement.  


“Now then” he began and walked back around his desk to sit down. “What can I do for you? I must admit I don’t take private meetings on such short notice as this but my assistant was quite insistant. So, tell me what it is you have in mind.”

“Well Jumin...” I began before he cut me off.

“Mr. Han.” He corrected. I smiled.

“Jumin” I continued with a devilish grin. “I’ll tell you what is on my mind. I’m concerned about Jaehee and the way you treat her both at work and after hours in the RFA. The poor woman is going to have a breakdown and you don’t even notice.” I broke off. I expected Jumin to be angry but he was beaming at me.

“RFA...so you must be...” He began.

“I am, nice to meet you. I’m sorry for lying but I didn’t think you would take the meeting if you knew it was me.” I explained.

“I would have taken the meeting.” He replied seriously. His smile and tone were throwing me off my game. I was starting to slip.

“Okay so, yes, that is what this meeting is about. I want you to stop being so hard on Jaehee. She is a strong woman but even the strongest of people couldn’t take this forever.” I fired off quickly before I could trip myself up. He leaned back in his chair and was quiet for quite some time.

"Well then, I will need someone else to be hard on." Jumin responded and clasped his hands together. I raised my eyebrows and smiled.  


"Maybe you should be hard on yourself." I replied. Jumin cocked his head to the side. He was intrigued to say the least.  


"Is that something you would like to see?" He asked putting his clasped hands on the desk in front of him. I felt my eyes grow wide. I didn’t know what was happening but this was not the direction I thought this would go.  


"I thought Zen was the performer of the group." I replied challenging him. Jumin stood up from behind his desk and made his way over to me. I stood up too feeling both brave and scared. He stopped when he was right in front of me. He was holding himself in a way that made him seem even taller. He was trying to intimidate me and it was working.  


"He's merely an actor. When it comes to this type of show, I'm a star." He purred taking a few more steps towards me closing the gap between us. I had to look way up to meet his gaze. His eyes were stormy and intense.  


"Well then, I'd love to see that." I responded refusing to break eye contact. He smiled and stepped back with a small laugh.  


"I’m afraid you’ve called my bluff.” He began and I felt a mixture of relief and disappointment. I was about to reach down for my stuff when he leaned toward me. “As much as I love an audience, I'd prefer a co-star." He whispered into me ear as he tucked my hair behind it sending my mind into a tizzy.

"I don't know which one I would enjoy more." I joked breathily trying to distract myself from the tension as shivers coursed throughout my entire body.

"I do." And he leaned in and kissed me. It was surprisingly tender for his tone and the tension between us the last few days. I leaned into it and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, he smelled so good. I stood on my tippy toes and put one of my hands on his chest. I went to do wrap my other hand around his neck but he grabbed it and kept it at my side. I opened my eyes in confusion and then I realized what I was doing and pulled away.

“I’m supposed to be here for Jaehee.” I continued to back up. He stood still with a cocky grin on his face.

“You are.” He responded with a smile. He took a step towards me.

“I’m not going to fall for this Jumin.” I insisted. He continued towards me.

“This is a simple business transaction. I give you what you want, and you give me what I want.”  I felt my hands start to tremble.

“What do you want?” I asked. He stopped and walked back around to his side of the desk. He stared me down as he began undoing his belt. I was in a trance; all I could do was watch as he removed his belt and placed it neatly on the desk. He then removed his pants, picked them up, folded them crisply and put them beside the belt. His arousal was extremely obvious through his tight fitting boxer briefs which he also removed allowing himself to spring free and stick straight out. He grinned that cocky grin again as he pulled his chair out and sat in it. From this angle, everything appeared to be business as usual. I felt myself mirroring his grin.  


"I want you to come around this way.” He insisted. I wanted to but I didn’t move. I quickly ran through a pros and cons list but as my mind grew cloudy with arousal of my own, I could only see the pros of what was about to happen. I began making my way to his side of the desk. When I reached him, he turned to face me in the chair and began undressing me. He folded my clothes and put them on top of his own. He put his hands on my hips and scooted me in between him and his desk.

“Turn around." He ordered and I turned and faced the door I had just entered moments before. "Lower yourself onto me." I looked back at him slightly unsure of what he was asking. "I want you to sit on my lap like a good girl." He responded intensifying his grip on my hips.  


I slowly lowered myself down onto him as he guided the way. He filled me so completely I gasped. There had been no real physical foreplay but I was more than ready for him. He eased me down the last little bit until I was completely snug against him. He wrapped one arm around my bare breasts and the other he slipped in between my legs. He began rubbing me in circular motions, slowly but firmly.

"Arch your back." He commanded as he nuzzled the crook my neck with his chin. I had goose bumps all over from both pleasure and the cold air, his body heat underneath his dress shirt was steadily increasing though and it felt so good on my back. I was just about to lose myself in his touch when he suddenly shouted.

"KANG GET IN HERE!" I tried to hide but he held me so tightly I couldn't move. He continued his rubbing. Jaehee entered the room and with a mix of horror and embarrassment she tried to immediately back out again.  


"Kang, take the rest of today and tomorrow off. As you can see I'll have my hands full." He informed her before kissing my neck and pressing especially hard on my clit which caused me to shout. Jaehee couldn't get out of there fast enough. I felt awful and I knew Jaehee would probably never forgive me but Jumin's touch was so intoxicating that I couldn't bring myself to care in that moment.

“You’re a cruel man.” I groaned.

“Cruel? I was giving you what you wanted; now I’m going to continue to get what I want.” He replied bringing his lips and tongue up my neck to my ear. I started to grind against him. His breathing started getting deeper and deeper. It wasn’t long before he grew restless and ordered that I stand up. Despite not wanting to, I did. He turned me around to face him and gently planted a kiss on my lips. We continued exchanging soft and slow kisses for a while before he picked me up and dropped me down hard onto his desk before pushing me backwards. I lay bare before him in my most vulnerable state but the way he eyed me, I had never felt more beautiful.

“This is my favourite meeting I have ever had. I will have to give Kang a raise.” He smiled as he pushed himself into me placing both his hands on either side of my head. He thrust into me with speed and fury causing the tie he was still wearing to hit me in the face repeatedly. I grabbed it and pulled it down hard bringing his face nose to nose with mine. I kissed him again, already missing the feeling of his lips.

“I can take the tie off and we could use it for something else?” He whispered to me as his intense eyes bore into mine. I pulled on it even harder.

“I like it where it is. I’ve got you where I want you.” I replied feeling powerful even spread eagle on my back underneath him.

“I’m the one who has you where I want you - naked before me and totally unable to escape. It’s everything I’ve been dreaming about since you came into my life.” He said still thrusting away. It was getting harder for me to come up with witty remarks, but I was determined.

“Who says I want to escape?” I asked. His eyes lit up with that comment and he embraced me with one of his arms. He was now leaning our full combined weight on his other arm as he continued to ram into me on the desk. Everything on the desk, including the neat little piles of our clothing were jostling around and falling off. I arched my back again creating more of an angle for him to push his way deeper into. He grunted in my ear and bit down on my shoulder. I continued to pull on his tie not only to keep him close but to support myself as well. My orgasm was building steadily and I felt the waves as they started to crash over me.

I looked into his eyes one last time before I came and threw my head back with a loud gasp. He chose this exact moment to allow himself the same release. I felt his hot warmth course through me as I rolled with my pleasure. He kissed down my neck and chest as we both stopped twitching. I released his tie and he released my upper body. I fell back onto the cold surface of the desk. Jumin began tracing lines with his finger over my stomach. It tickled a lot and I slapped his hand away with a giggle.

“I was simply signing my name.” He insisted innocently.

“My body is not a contract.” I laughed. His gaze turned back to the stony intense one from a few minutes before.

“Either way, it’s got my name on it and it’s mine now.” He pulled out of me slowly and leaned over to kiss where he had just signed. He looked up at me and smiled. I felt the familiar stirring below my waist start up again.

“Well, a deal is a deal.” I replied before reaching for his tie again and pulling him back down on top of me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
